I Was
by Dreams-Of-Ash
Summary: One of the biggest questions fans want answered in Kung Fu Panda 3 is 'what was Tigress going to say before the Five interrupted her in the boat scene' this is my best friend's speculation. One-Shot. Rated T just to be perfectly safe but nothing bad bad happens in this...Only romance. Happy 2013 everyone!


**A/N: So this story just came to mind a little while back and there are basically three different kinds of responses to the boat scene as far as the car ride home from the theater concerns:**

**My sister: "She was probably going to say that she was an orphan, too."**

**My Guy Best Friend: "Oh come on! Our one chance for a flashback and the rest of the Five just has to burst in!**

**My Girl Best Friend: "They are SO in love!"**

**Right now we are just going to focus on my girl best friend's response because her birthday is New Years Eve and I thought I should do something for her she'd really enjoy.**

* * *

Screaming. Why did I always wake up to screaming? 'MONKEY!' I was two seconds away from yelling before my eyes snapped open to find I was indeed not in the Jade Palace with Monkey's pranks on innocent Jade Palace residents, but instead laying on perhaps the stiffest and most uncomfortable mat known to mankind in some kind of wooden room. It took me a while to remember why I was here but when I did my heart skipped a beat. Screaming?

"Radish!" I heard a familiar voice murmur in his sleep. Po. Nothing was wrong- it was just a nightmare- he would be fine in the morning. My eyes closed again and I was able to fall asleep again for an hour at the most.

I was pulled back into consciousness from a dreamless slumber when I heard the creaking of the small vessel's boards. I forced my eyes to remain closed as Po arose from his laying position and began to walk out of the room. I sat up as I heard him screaming something about inner piece outside.

"Why do you have to be such hard sleepers?" I sighed to the rest of the sound-asleep Five as I got up and soundlessly climbed to the top of the vessel. I had never been good at comfort. Viper or Crane, Monkey with his laid-back personality or even Mantis with his hot head and loud mouth could do fourteen hundred times better with this 'comfort' stuff in a single second than I could do in my entire lifespan.

"Good morning," I whispered making the panda stop in mid-sentence and look up. "Uh...Hi Tigress...I was just...Training..." The edges of my lips curved into a small grin. Po would never be able to fool me, yet in I had learned that in order to get information, you had to play along first. "The mast is not a worthy opponent." I stated before I effortlessly jumped off the top of the boat, performing a flip in mid air and landing directly in front of Po, my hand outstretched. "Ready."

Po looked at it hesitantly but eventually punched it as hard as he could, instantly going white. "Aaahhhaaahhhaaa!" He breathed out in pain. "What...How..." I smiled. "I used to punch the iron wood trees outside the Jade Palace for strength. Now I feel nothing." Po looked at me with a dumbstruck expression. "Woooaahhh! That is so hardcore!... Um...how long did it take you to do that?" He asked, a spark of an idea rousing awake in his head. "Twenty years." I replied coolly. Po's jaw dropped. "Isn't there...Any way to you know...Go faster or something?" I shook my head. "No."

Po sighed in defeat but looked up as I once again extended my paw. "Again." I ordered. Po looked at me with child in his eyes. "That's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed.

"So what brought you out here?" I asked as he tried desperately to punch my hand without falling over in pain. Po cleared his throat but managed to keep his determined look on his face from changing. "Just trying to you know, soothe my nerves. We've got a crazy bird with a kung- fu-ending weapon I mean-"

"What's the real reason?" I said. This panda was the worst liar I've ever seen in my entire life. Po looked at me and shrugged. "Like I said-"

"Po-the truth!" At this he sighed. He plopped down in at my feet and shook his head. I crouched down in front of him. "Well, I just kinda found out my Dad...really isn't my Dad." I looked at him with my faced holding mixed emotions. My heart went out to him, but at the same time I wanted to slap him across the face and exclaim 'of course he's not your Dad-how is that even possible?!' but I forced myself not to. "Your Dad...The goose...And this must have been quite a shock to you..." I said slowly. Po nodded his head but then pulled himself together. "But hey- we've gota be hardcore- like you! Heart of iron, nerves of steal- HAIYA!" He punched my arm but was once again left stuttering in pain. I myself felt something arise within me. He really thought I was that hardcore...Did he really think I was really without feelings?

"I was..." I whispered, shocked to see a twinge of hurt in my voice. "I was...Beginning to think I wasn't so...cold." I whispered. Wait, why on Earth was I acting like I cared what he thought of me? Po was my best friend. It's his job to take me anyway I am...But then again what was I feeling so often? Was it betrayal? NO! Of course not. Po would kill himself before even thinking to betray his friends and allies. Then it hit me. Was this bittersweet emotion...love?

"Wha...Oh! Of course not Tigress!" My thoughts were interrupted by Po, who was talking in such a rapid pace it was as if he barely stopped at all for breath...Wait-I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way- I'm messed up tonight I'm sorry!" Po said in a flustered manner, flinching as I stood up and began to speak.

"No, I understand...I think we're all just a bit nervous about this...weapon." I tried to say as coolly as possible but epically failing.

"What are you two doing out here?" I heard Monkey call from the door. If he made any comment on our conversation I was going to rip him lim-

"Training a bit." Po answered before I could get too harsh.

"OOOHHH really! Sounds to me like you were ending a lover's quarrel!" Mantis yelled, instantly being knocked off Monkey's shoulder by Viper. "They're just friends Mantis! How many times do I have to explain that to you?" She said, slightly ticked off. I took a fighting stance as Mantis picked himself up. Now that _bug_ was going to get ripped limb from limb...

* * *

**A/N: That's it! It's been like a year since I've seen the movie so the exact dialoge I can't remember. I wish this did happen, but it looks like we're waiting for the third movie. I apologize about this as well...I feel like something is missing from it, too. Happy New Years everyone!**


End file.
